Let Love Bloom
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Edian never thought she would grow jealous of a flower. But at the moment, a bouquet of flowers could say a lot more than she ever would.
1. Chapter 1

She was...truly hopeless.

Edian could only sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she trekked through the well maintained path. No one was around to see her relaxed posture, or the distress plainly written on her face. She nibbled the bottom of her lip worriedly, her thoughts straying, as they often did, to _him. _Even though their conversations were limited, and even though she did nothing but stand behind him as he watched the outside world through his window, she still found her thoughts dwelling on him constantly.

He fascinated and intrigued her, and she wanted to be around him as often as she could. Her thoughts and feelings reflected on the very being that he was, and it was because of who he was that her situation was hopeless.

For Cadis Etrama di Raizel was the Noblesse, and the Noblesse was forbidden to form any sort of romantic entanglements.

In fact, his position as the Noblesse trapped him. Living in his self-imposed exile, he was unable to reach out to others. Nobles either feared or hated him for what he represented. If there was any way she could free him, could give him a normal life, she would jump to it. No one deserved such a punishing sentence.

Especially him.

Another sigh escaped Edian, and she gazed up at the fading sun, its warm lights caressing the field below the hill for one last time. She smiled softly as the field of dandelions swayed in the breeze, the yellow plants performing a dance for the sun as the last light of the day faded from view.

She could not help but compare her situation to the field. Her life was the encompassing field, and the ones in her life represented the flowers that decorated the green landscape. Surrounded by many beautiful, unique flowers, she could have picked anyone else and had any flower she wanted. However, she had decided to pick the one flower that remained separated from the rest. Its delicate petals reaching for the sky, yet never able to enjoy its warmth as it secluded itself from the others.

She imagined that flower with delicate red petals, with a tall sturdy stem protected with the sharpest of thorns. She imagined that, despite its thorns, she would still pick that flower.

However, the flower she yearned for remained rooted in its spot. With deep roots clinging to the dark soil that both sustained and trapped it, she could not pluck it, pluck _him, _for herself.

So instead, she decided to step back, as much as it pained her. Letting the flower slip from her fingers, she instead tended to it. She did her best to nurture it, nurture _him,_ without suffocating its beauty. _His _beauty. For he was beautiful. More beautiful than she could have ever imagined. It was not just his physical, ethereal beauty that left her breathless, but the inner light that shined in his eyes. His noble spirit that led him to sacrifice himself for others burned so bright that it nearly blinded her. He carried such a heavy burden in his heart, yet he still maintained a childlike fascination to all of the simple things in life.

Edian knelt down beside the field, caressing the soft dandelions. With delicate movements, she plucked a few from the ground, smiling down at them tenderly. Sir Raizel was difficult to read sometimes, but she figured that if she had to keep her feelings to herself, then at least she could gift his stark life with something bright. Something from the outside world would suffice for him.

These dandelions would do just fine for now.

* * *

The pot of dandelions was not the last bit of flowers that she had brought. The pots and vases were always small, yet intrinsic. Bearing the flowers she had so tenderly picked, she would quietly place them down on a small table, or on a nearby desk. She had yet to figure out if Sir Raizel truly appreciated the flowers, or if she was just becoming an unnecessary burden to him.

Finally, she had the courage to voice her thoughts. Still, she hesitated, suddenly unsure. "Sir Raizel, do you not like the flowers?"

She waited, anticipating his response. For a while, he said nothing. Then, he finally turned to look at her with a small smile.

"I...like the flowers very much."

A smile bloomed on her face, much like how the roses bloomed when spring chases winter away. As she glanced at the assortment of flowers, she pondered thoughtfully.

Maybe she should get him something darker in color. Perhaps red...oh! She could bring him one of those red daisies. That would liven up the room.

With that thought in mind, she left his presence with a smile.

* * *

She had to admit, for all of Krasis Blerster's loud pompous talks, he was useful for something after all. Who knew that the Family Leader mistaken for the god of love could actually share some insight? Albeit, she had eavesdropped on that insight involving proper courtship matters when Krasis was drilling his young son about treating a proper lady with respect, but her interest had been piped. If it were not for Krasis' loud voice, she would not have overheard the tidbit of information regarding flowers and their hidden romantic meaning.

She had left, stunned, and full of bold ideas (and a little bit of concern for the future Blerster Family Leader). Nevermind that no one aside from herself would understand the meaning behind her flowers, at least she had some way of conveying her feelings to Sir Raizel, even if he would never understand the hidden language. The deceptively simple flowers would be her messages of affection to the unassuming Noblesse.

Her heart quickened. Would it be too bold? Perhaps, but she could not deny that she wanted to try it. If she did not confess her inner feelings, she felt as if she was going to burst.

Why? How could he do this to her? How could she let him? How could she...enjoy these tormenting feelings?

She breathed in deeply, staring at the small flower in her hand. Its delicate pink petals contained a message of longing, a message of the flame in her heart to the flawless man she so loved. While simple, the camellia was beautiful, carrying with it the floral scent she had grown to adore so much. She wondered if Sir Raizel found their fragrance delightful as well.

"I love you," she whispered, clenching the small plant, its stem snapped in her grip. Still, she watched the flower fall, its bright pink petals drifting to the ground ever so softly. "I love you," she whispered once more. She wanted to scream it. She wanted to run to him, to touch him, to hold him. She wanted to tell him how much she yearned for him, how much he meant to her, how precious he was.

But she couldn't. He wouldn't accept her, and if she were to act so rash, then she could never see him again. Her mortification would be too great.

So instead, she was content with staying with him, even as her heart and soul reached out to him.

Still, she could tell him her feelings through a different language. Even if he did not understand, at least his home was spruced up a bit.

Picking up the distressed flower, she set to work.

* * *

She still had her lingering doubts as she took in the state of the droopy flowers in his room. If he liked the flowers so much, why were they dying? She had filled the pots and vases with moist soil to prolong their life, but still, they continued to wilt and crumble as she visited.

"Sir Raizel," she chided lightly, her tone colored with jest so that he knew she took no offense. "Have you been watering these flowers like I showed you?" She smiled softly, picking up the vase. Dried petals fell to the table, curled and wilted. Her heart stuttered with disappointment for just a bit. Did he not want the flowers after all? Was she causing him a burden, despite what he had said?

She placed the new sunflower down thoughtfully. The flower she had originally brought was light in color, yet she wondered if it was a waste to bring if the flowers were unwanted by the one they were destined for.

Raizel glanced away from the window, looking sheepish. "I did water them."

She blinked, surprised. "Oh." That was all she could say at the moment. "How often?"

He nodded to the vase. "I did not want them to get thirsty, so I filled the vases up with water. The flowers were swimming in the dirty water."

"Sir Raizel...that drowns them."

* * *

She found him gazing at the flowers this time, his hand tenderly touching the blue iris and stargazer lilies. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes fixated on him. If only she could say the words the flowers hid from him.

"_You have my love and respect."_

Instead, she remained silent, watching as he walked away from the table of assorted flowers. Breathing in deeply, she imagined herself in a garden, the scent of flowers carrying a sense of calm.

She left him a white gladiolus this time, smiling tenderly at the flower added to the vase. With one last glance to the man who held her heart, she left.

* * *

Edian frowned as she surveyed the drooping flowers in front of her, and she sighed. She wondered if Sir Raizel was now afraid of drowning the flowers this time, and was therefore stingy with his watering. The very thought caused her to grin with faint amusement as she pulled the distressed blue asters from their vase. She should toss these ones and replace them with a new batch of flowers. Just as she was turning to leave, she saw the Noblesse's wide eyed stare. His gaze flickered from her, then to the flowers in her arms.

She bowed. "Sir Raizel."

He stood before her, his expression unreadable.

She held out the prepared flowers before him, a blue petal falling to the ground. "I was thinking of replacing them. They are a bit distressed."

Raizel's eyes flickered from her to the flowers in her hand. Without another word, he gently took the flowers from her. With two hands, he cradled the bouquet, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Her throat constricted. The words she had struggled to hide away threatened to pour out of her. The desire to confess to him was so strong. Why must he look at her that way? Did he not know how much she wanted to stay by his side? In a sense, she envied those flowers, the very same flowers that he caressed so preciously. Why was it that she could not convey her feelings to him, when she had to rely on a flower to carry the message? It was ridiculous, growing jealous of a plant.

Hopeless. She was hopeless.

"_I love you. I am fully immersed in love that it hurts. You have my adoration, my respect, my love. I long for you, yet you are so pure that you seek to lock yourself away for the sake of others. Can you not see that I will lock myself up as well, just to be with you? If need be, I will tear these walls apart if only for you!"_

These words, she did not, could not say. But like a rising torrent, she knew she could not stop herself if she lingered any longer. So with a hasty bow, she left his presence, fleeing from the room. As she embraced the outside spring air, she choked on her words.

"I love you."

With a muffled cry, she covered her mouth, breathing in deeply. Within moments, she composed herself, the stoic mask of the Drosia Family Leader back in place. She could not go back to him now, not when she was in such a fragile state. But she would visit him again, and apologize for fleeing.

She blushed from mortification. She was...truly hopeless.

Something soft touched her face. It was a whisper carried in the wind, its feathery touch causing her to gasp as the sweet scent reached her nose. Looking up with wide eyes, she saw the open window that Raizel was so found of. Standing there was the Noblesse, the blue aster petals blowing in the wind, carried with small white dandelion seeds.

She stared in awe, not at the Noblesse, but at the man she loved so much. She saw him, the blue petals flowing from his hands, a silent message to her. The bouquet she was so quick to discard floated toward her in a beautiful display. Their eyes connected for just one moment before he looked away, the last petal slipping from his fingertips to dance in the air towards her.

Hope swirled inside of her as another petal touched her cheek, and she smiled. While her heart still ached, her spirit soared with the petals themselves.


	2. Let Love Blossom

"_Frankenstein, do flowers carry a hidden message?"_

"_Some people use flowers to convey their feelings to one another."_

_Raizel fell silent, his hand drifting over the flowers. He closed his eyes, a trembling breath escaping his lips. As he was left alone in his room, the chatter of the household downstairs filling the air, he allowed himself a moment of vulnerability as he read the words before him. _

_Camellias: I long for you. You are flawless. You are the flame of my heart._

_Red Gerbera Daisies: I am fully immersed in love_

_White gladiolus: You are so pure_

_Sunflowers: You have my adoration._

_Blue iris flower and stargazer lilies: You have my love and respect._

_Blue asters: patience and love_

_The list continued on. Each flower, unique in its own way, carried its own message. As he gazed at the pages, he could only stare in sadness. He had suspected a long time ago what she was doing. He enjoyed receiving the flowers just as much as she enjoyed giving them. He had not meant to encourage her, but he did not want to deter her from something she so clearly enjoyed. _

_When he had released those blue asters petals outside his window, watching as they were carried into the wind, he had suspected how his actions would be interpreted. Even as those beautiful blue petals caressed her face in a way he never could, he knew. He saw it in her eyes, the hope she displayed. The sadness that she had felt was lifted, just as he had wanted. But he had given her false hope, a hope he wished he could have fulfilled._

_A hope that died with her._


End file.
